<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t Cream Your Pants (Except For Me) by saawinchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519819">Don’t Cream Your Pants (Except For Me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester'>saawinchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha Billy Hargrove, Angry Billy Hargrove, Arguments, Asshole Billy Hargrove, Biting, Breeding, Controlling Billy Hargrove, Cum Marking, Dominant Billy Hargrove, Endgame Harringrove, Fights, Gentle Sex, Heat Cycles, Hickeys, Knotting, Lots of Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Mates, Mating, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Sexual Dynamics, Omega Steve Harrington, Packs, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Rough Sex, Submissive Steve Harrington, Top Billy Hargrove, Unprotected Sex, from enemies to lovers, like alot of sex, omega dynamics, rut cycles, upside down - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You shouldn’t have come here, Harrington.”</p><p>Steve knew there was no way out now. He had made the choice to come here, despite Dustin warning him that he shouldn’t. He stood firm his ground, swallowed his pride and said, “I need your help Hargrove.”</p><p>Billy’s dark chuckle couldn’t be more eerie. “You know I’ll demand payment in return, Harrington.”</p><p>Steve pulled out a few Benjamin’s from his jacket pocket, holding it up. “I’ll pay.”</p><p>Billy’s voice dripped with a spine shivering honeyed twist of desire. “That’s not the kind of payment I’m talking about, princess.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic!</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve still remembered his conversation in the heart of Hawkins forests with Billy freaken Hargrove three damn weeks ago. Hello, he <em>reeked</em> of Billy’s <em>essence and scent</em> for nearly 2 weeks now. Billy was everywhere- <em>around him, on him, inside him.</em></p><p>Dustin and the party hated this fact.</p><p><em>But what else could Steve do?</em> He needed to protect the people of Hawkins from the creatures of the upside-down. They were everywhere and uncontrollable- too much for their little group to handle or take on. </p><p>No. The secret also needed to be kept from everyone outside of Hawkins.</p><p>Steve needed the help of the largest wolf pack in Hawkins- one with <em>power and dominance</em>. He needed the help of <em>Billy Hargrove’s Pack.</em></p><p>But, it did not come without sacrifice.</p><p>
  <em>His sacrifice.</em>
</p><p>His <em>body</em>, his <em>time</em>, his <em>complete submission</em> to one Billy Hargrove, the notorious alpha leader.</p><p>Billy knew just what to ask for as payment. Steve being an omega had everything to do with this. There were many omegas in Hawkins that Billy could demand attention from, however, Steve was <em>not</em> the same as all those other omegas.</p><p>Steve was the <em>only male</em> omega in Hawkins.</p><p>Something his sweet scent confirmed to all alphas. And my God, had Steve been the center of attention because of his uniqueness. </p><p>Something he loved. It earned him the title of ‘<em>King Steve’</em> and NOT ‘<em>Princess Steve’</em> like Billy Hargrove loved to call him.</p><p>Guess the Californian alpha robbed him of his title the instant he and his pack moved into Hawkins for a fresh start, <em>dominating</em> school, the town and the woods. No one <em>dared</em> challenge Billy.</p><p>Now, Steve was Billy’s. <em>Well, just as long as the creatures from the upside- down was still around.</em> Steve had all the bite marks on his body to prove that Billy <em>owned</em> him….<em>for now.</em></p><p>Steve sighed as he glanced into the mirror above the bathroom sink and studied the hickeys that littered the skin on his neck. Without taking his eyes off the bruises he said out loud, “Couldn’t you keep the markings below the neckline Billy!” He hissed as he pressed his finger into a particularly large fresh mark just underneath his ear, “Asshole!”</p><p>Suddenly large <em>familiar</em> well toned and muscled arms wrapped around his waist, his naked back, ass and thighs were being blanketed by <em>another</em> naked hard form. He couldn’t help the way he shivered as Billy pressed his hard on between the crack of his ass, musky scent of the alpha surrounding him and warm breath blowing hotly against the bruised skin of his neck. Billy’s tone was filled with unmistakable heat and desire as he murmured, “Mmm, I don’t know. I kinda like showing you off as MINE, princess.”</p><p>Steve’s eyes fluttered and an uncontrollable hum of delight was ripped out of him when Billy began sucking on the skin just at the juncture of his neck. He hated that he reacted to Billy’s touches so quickly nowadays, <em>unable</em> to control the wetness that leaked out his thoroughly loosened hole and the sudden hardening of his cock. He rested his head back onto Billy’s shoulder allowing the alpha more room to suck on his neck, he pressed his ass back into Billy’s hardened cock, feeling the alpha moan and rut upwards into his wet crack. He bit on his bottom lip, meeting the alphas hungry blue eyes through the mirror, “What are you doing to me, Billy?”</p><p>Billy gave him a naughty smirk over his shoulder, running the wicked tip of his tongue along his shoulder blade, “Just reminding you that you’ll always be mine, princess.”</p><p>Steve panted out an irritated, “Always? I don’t know about that, Billy.” He mocked, “ Have you forgotten that this is only temporary.” He let out a pleasure filled whine as Billy gripped his hips hard- digging those fingers into his skin.</p><p>The alpha’s eyes held a <em>want so dark</em> that his very soul was rattled when Billy growled into his ear, “You’ll always be mine princess. No ones getting this perfect ass but me. No one gets to touch you like me. No one gets to knot you but me!” </p><p>Steve didn’t have any moment to react nor tease further as his wet hole was suddenly being filled <em>to the hilt</em> by Billy’s throbbing cock. The only thing torn out of him and Billy <em>both</em> were loud moans of absolute pleasure. </p><p>And if Billy fucked him deep and hard like a rabid animal against the sink, knotting him and filling him with cum while he released orgasm after orgasm….<em>well</em> that was no one’s business but there’s.</p><p>Steve reminded himself that this was all <em>temporary</em>. No way was he going to be Billy's omega. <em>Never</em>.</p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Your comments and kudos keep me going! ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the way Billy was all handsy and possessive. The moment he stepped foot in the school parking lot, Billy would suddenly pop out of somewhere, throwing a strong arm around his shoulder and pulling him tightly into the alphas firm side.</p><p>Ever since he had agreed to be Billy Hargrove’s plaything, the alpha had been nothing but pissy at other alphas who dared look the omegas way, the alpha looking like he was ready to pounce, rip and stake his claim.</p><p>And the alpha posturing was bad. Real freaken bad!</p><p>Eventually, all the other alphas would slowly back off as they’d rather not challenge a well built, raging alpha like Billy Hargrove. The obsession Billy dished out on Steve was starting to grate on his nerves. </p><p>Steve was at his last straw when Billy practically snarled at his alpha best friend Robin- who approached him at his locker to greet him good morning. He threw Billy’s arm off his shoulder, shoving the alpha back a few steps, “Jesus Billy! Will you stop with this nonsense already! I’m not your fuckin property, ok!”</p><p>Billy of course looked slightly stunned by his sudden outburst- just like everyone else nearby. Yeah, omegas aren’t supposed to run their mouths off to alphas. Oh who fucking cared! Steve was not about to stand here and let this Californian alpha ruin his friendship with those that were actually there for him through thick and thin. </p><p>However, Steve’s proud moment desolved into slight trepidation when Billy’s stunned look morphed into a scowling tight lipped one. Within seconds, the alpha had him crowded into his own locker, eyes flickering between alpha red and human blue, whilst the alpha stared him down and grit out in that voice that suddenly got Steve all wet, “listen here, little omega, YOU. ARE. FUCKING. MINE! No fucking alpha gets to smile at you, talk to you or fuck you as long as you're hanging off MY knot! I don’t care if they’re your friends. They stay the fuck away!” Billy’s voice rattled his very bones, gripping his hips and squeezing a tad painfully, “Do I make myself clear, princess?”</p><p>Steve swallowed the lump in his throat. His heartbeat was thrumming loudly in his ear, Billy’s bruising grasp on his hips was making him horny as fuck. Shit! This wasn’t real good if he were reacting to Billy’s assholery. He stuttered out a breathless, “Yes, Billy.”</p><p>Billy leaned in till their lips were just a breath apart, whispering in that raspy sex tone, “Yes what princess?”</p><p>“I’ll stay away from other alphas Billy because I’m yours.” He was having a hard time keeping his eyes on Billy’s blues as his gaze kept dropping down to Billy’s pink perfect lips that were now being moisturized by the alphas wicked tip of tongue.</p><p>Billy had his complete attention and had somehow hypnotized him. He never even reacted when Robin scoffed or when the crowd of amused teenagers who were watching their exchange began wolf whistling or giggling around him. It was just Billy and Steve.</p><p>Steve didn’t really care when his voice sounded slightly whiny as he said, “Billy, please kiss me. I’m fucking dying here asshole!”</p><p>Billy all but released a dark panty dropping chuckle that could have any omega orgasm on the spot. “Your wish is my command princess, but- “Billy teasingly brushed his lips against Steve’s, almost driving him insane with want, murmuring hot words against his hungry lips, “But, there’s more than your lips I’d like to lick open with my tongue, baby.”</p><p>Steve felt his leaking hole clench (leaking out more sex juices) and his cock harden fully inside his jeans. He moaned into Billy’s warm possessive lips that slammed unto his, alphas tongue suddenly slipping between his parted lips to wrap around his tongue. </p><p>He hungrily kissed back, angling his head to deepen their kiss. He gasped as Billy pressed his bulge right into his, digging his ass into the iron locker. He sank his teeth lightly into Billy’s bottom lips, hearing the alpha moan lightly into their kiss. He pulled at Billy’s bottom lip till he let go with a wet popping sound, both breathing heavily onto each other’s swollen red spit covered lips. He met Billy’s equally blown out eyes, “Billy I want you to eat me out good and then fuck me deep till you’re knotting and cumming inside me.”</p><p>Billy looked like he was battling with the thought of fucking Steve right here before their viewers. Let them see how he would take Steve apart on his tongue and cock. The alpha slipped a hand down Steve’s spine to grab at the omegas jean clad ass cheeks, “Mmm. Shall we get going princess?”</p><p>Steve ran a thumb across Billy’s swollen bottom lip, his own wet hole thrummed with want for this asshole alpha. His voice dripping sex as he replied, “Let’s get out of here Billy.”</p><p>They skipped school and drove off to the quarry. In minutes of arrival both Steve and Billy were naked. Steve laid naked on the hood of Billy’s Camaro, legs splayed open, moaning out into the sky as Billy ate him out good, until he came hard.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Billy had Steve’s thoroughly tongue fucked hole swallowing his long thick cock. Steve was crazy at this moment and all that mattered was bouncing on that cock, getting that beautiful cockhead to hit his g-spot inside him. Steve and Billy could only hold on to their sweaty forms for the glorious ride, trying to reach that powerful orgasm.</p><p>That day, their echoes of hot lovemaking resonated through the quarry. And if they rested and fucked some more the whole damn day, that was no one’s business but theirs.</p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Your comments and kudos are always inspiring!❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I feel relieved that I finally got this chapter up.</p><p>Warning: Demodogs, slight gore. If it’s not your thing, then don’t read.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t the first time he and the party had been attacked by a pack of demodogs. Once had been in the junkyard when they were trying to catch Dustin’s <em>pet demodog</em> ‘Dart’ and the other time was when they were in the tunnels. Today, the party, Steve, Billy and pack were chilling by a bonfire by the quarry when they heard ‘not one’ but dozens of shrilling screech’s flow through the night air around them.</p><p>It was a good thing that Steve and the party could identify who the horrible sounds belonged to and immediately alerted Billy and pack. He had already briefed Billy and pack about the upside-down around 3 weeks ago when he made that deal with the lead alpha and truth be told, he could see the eye rolls and the mocking snickers behind those judgmental alpha stares. Even Billy was a disappointment, throwing in a smirk and smiling like a predator, saying once again in that raspy tone, “whatever you say, pretty boy. We believe you.”</p><p>Yeah. The Hargrove pack had never encountered any demodogs yet. This, tonight, was probably going to be their first time and Steve honestly just wanted to throw in his own smirk and sarcastically say, “See, I told you that demodogs were real.” But, yeah, Steve was more focused on the fear that there in the blanket of darkness that surrounded the trees, were demodogs hiding and studying them.</p><p>The demodogs were looking at a feast.</p><p>They all scanned the edge of the woods, eyes searching. Out of the corner of his eyes, Steve saw Billy step up to stand beside him. All alpha seriousness intact, and honestly the way Billy had his eyes narrowed intently at the darkness of trees, jaw tight and body tensed made Steve kinda tingly. <em>Because hello, Billy looked extremely hot when he was gearing up for a fight. </em></p><p>Without taking his eyes off the darkness of the woods, Billy clipped out in a low curious tone, “What was that, Steve?”</p><p>Wow. Billy’s attention was peaked if he had to be calling the omega ‘Steve’ instead of the usual ‘pretty boy’ or ‘princess’. So, Steve replied in a sort of mocking tone, “I told you, it’s demodogs! But no, you and your pack thought it was some made up shit!”</p><p>Billy then turned to raise a brow at him, however, the alphas mouth was in a lopsided thin line. “Stop lying to me, Harrington! There’s no such thing as a demo-….whatever.”</p><p>Steve grit his teeth, feeling his irritation bubble within him. “See that’s your problem, Billy! You don’t believe me! YOU DON’T TRUST ME!”</p><p>“U-Um guys!”</p><p>Billy snapped at Dustin, “Shut up ,shit bird!”</p><p>“Don’t talk to him like that, Billy!” Steve suddenly felt overprotective of his good friend/little brother Dustin. <em>Billy doesn’t get to cuss at any of his kids like that!</em></p><p>“Um guys!”</p><p>Billy ignored Dustin’s calls and glared at the omega, “Or what’re you gonna do about it, Harrington? Gonna smack me around like a bitch?”</p><p>“Oh I’ll knock your fucking lights out Hargrove, if you ever dare lay a hand on my teens!” Steve scolded with both hands on his hips.</p><p>“UM GUYS!!!!!” Dustin screeched.</p><p>This time, both a seething Billy and Steve turned to face the teen, bellowing out in unison a sharp, “WHAT!?”</p><p>Both Steve and Billy’s eyes widened when they turned their focus to where Dustin and the rest of the party and pack were looking at with bulbous eyes and slack jaws (for the pack). Fear and worry instantly overtook Steve whilst Billy looked caught off guard and dumbfounded by the large gathering of unnatural creatures surrounding them. The demodogs, at least 10 of them, with their flowery jaws open showing razor sharp rows of little teeth, surrounded them slow and calculating like wolves ready to pounce on prey. </p><p>Steve turned and found himself running to the bag he had brought and dumped by the log Dustin and the party had used to take a seat. He ripped open the duffle and pulled out his one and only <em>faithful</em> life saver….the bat with nails. He ran back to stand beside Billy. Billy wasn’t really human….in between human and wolf……canines popping out long and dangerously sharp, claws elongated, slightly crouched into a defensive stance, eyes narrowed at the creatures glowing red….the rest of the pack following their leader in a half changed position for better fighting. Alphas were ferocious when they transformed (half way or fully), more so then omegas and betas.</p><p>Billy growled in a half animalistic tone, “Get behind us kids. These fuckers are ours!” </p><p>Steve felt his heart skip momentarily. Billy was protecting the kids and to any omega that was a big plus. <em>Shit! Stow away your omega gentleness Steve!</em> He gathered the kids behind him, holding his bat out ready for a good swing. He dug the heals of his sneakers into the ground and channelled all the rage flowing around him to keep him grounded and strong. Steve released a menacing growl, “Come and get us you uglies!”</p><p>And they say the rest was history.</p><p>Well, history for the demodogs. Steve only took down one with the repeated swings of his nail bat, but Billy and the pack were something else. Billy and the pack knew exactly where to rip their claws and teeth into, dismembering most of the demodogs in their fit of alpha dominance and rage. </p><p>It was then Steve really saw how much he cared for Billy. It all happened when he thought Billy was finally going to die. A demodog had the alpha flat on his back, almost sinking its flowered mouth into Billy’s neck. Steve had never heard a more terrifying cry  rip out of him as he called out, “Billy!”</p><p>That seemed to shake Billy back up to speed. The alpha somehow dug both his sharp claws into the underbelly of the demodog and ripped out its flesh, spilling out its guts.</p><p>Suddenly all was quiet. All Steve heard was the pounding of his heart in his ears. All Steve could focus on was Billy limping towards him, slightly bloodied up and bruised. Tears flowed freely down Steve’s cheeks before he could stop it. He was frozen on the spot…..nail bat dropped to the ground by his feet. He was about to fall on trembling feet when Billy’s strong arms wrapped around his waist, making him fall into the alphas warm chest. Steve instinctively held on to his alpha, burying his face into the alphas neck and breathing in the alphas scent. All he could hear was Billy’s raspy voice in his ear whispering, “It’s ok baby. We’re ok.”</p><p>All Steve heard was his own relieved whimper being torn out of him. And he didn’t care who heard, because they were all safe. And most importantly, Billy, <em>his alpha,</em> was still very much alive.</p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know what you think or leave kudos 🙂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was in trouble. He was going through a personal internal battle and the key players were his heart and mind. All because of Billy Hargrove.</p><p>The asshole alpha was growing on him. And, badly.</p><p>Steve was falling hard.</p><p>His mind said ‘this is just temporary remember and you can’t have feelings for Billy because he is an asshole who is just in this deal for his own satisfaction’. His heart said ‘Billy seems like the one for you Steve, I mean, you can feel it in the way he fucks you, treats you and touches you. You can’t let an alpha as strong and loyal as Billy Hargrove go!’</p><p>Steve scoffed, “Loyal! Debatable!” Strong…Yup.</p><p>It’s been only two months.</p><p>Christ! Steve had a lot of decisions to make.</p><p>**</p><p>Steve became instantly wet the moment he spotted Billy in nothing but those red swim trunks. Those muscular thighs framed a nice thick cock- Steve has had the pleasure of tasting and riding.</p><p>He squirmed on his poolside chair, using the book he was reading to cover his growing bulge. He rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses as he heard Mrs. Wheeler greet (from somewhere to his right) in the most seductive tone, “Hello Billy.”</p><p>Uh! Of course, Billy had the housewives creaming their panties too.</p><p>Steve huffed in annoyance, feeling some sort of irritation grow within his chest towards these unsatisfied cradle snatching women. Billy is the exact age as their teenaged children! Jesus fucking Christ! </p><p>Of course, his annoyance grew when Billy replied in his raspy flirtatious tone, “Dig the new suit, Mrs. Wheeler.”</p><p>Steve actually huffed this time, his arousal temporarily forgotten when Mrs. Wheeler replied back, “Thank you Billy.” He wriggled his nose at the smell of her arousal lightly filling up the air around them. Uh! Gross!</p><p>Of course, all was forgotten when he felt a firm hand run up his thigh to stop just under the pant opening of his black swim trunks. He felt a hot tingling spark travel up his thigh to groin when the same hand pressed firmly into his thigh- not too much on the side of painful. He felt the other palm press into the center of his bare toned tummy, thumb dipping into his belly button. </p><p>The alphas scent so familiar to him.</p><p>He continued to lay there licking his lips and finally catching sight of the smirking alpha sitting on his pool chair just to the side of his hip. He tried to hide behind his shades, trying to will his beating heart down and not release any sort of sound as the heat in his groin increased. He cleared his throat, voice sounding a little deep as he asked, “What is it, Billy?”</p><p>Billy thumbed a circle around his belly button, “What are you doing here, Baby?”</p><p>Oh man! Every time Billy called him ‘Baby’ his heart would jump excitedly and his tummy would flutter. He had to give himself credit though for keeping his unwavering face on, replying with a shrug, “I came to enjoy the pool on a hot sunny day.”</p><p>Billy, the naughty bastard, leaned in so that his tanned muscular chest was looming right above his milky smooth one, feeling the alphas body heat soak right through his skin. The alpha ran his hand further up his thigh, pressing the other palm into his belly to hold him firmly into the pool chair, lips running along the shell of his ear as the alpha whispered in a voice filled with sex, “You sure baby? Or did you come here just to enjoy with me.”</p><p>Enjoy with me? Christ almighty Billy! Steve knew he should just shut up, but of course, he was known as a stubborn omega. A horny one too. He refused to touch Billy, just fisting the towel laden on the pool chair, turning his face slightly into Billy’s cheek, murmuring, “Enjoy with you, alpha? And how am I supposed to do that, hmm?”</p><p>Billy pulled back to meet his face. Even though he was wearing sunglasses, he could feel the direct connection. The alpha ran his lips playfully against his in a barely there kiss, whispering, “Meet me in the storage room in a half hours time. I’ll show you just how you’re going to enjoy with me, princess.”</p><p>Then, just like that, Billy’s heat and hands were gone. The alpha’s muscular back was turned to him, strutting that perfect form and ass all the way to the lifeguards chair. Steve sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his hardness and wetness. </p><p>Damnit! The things Billy made him feel was way more than just a fling would do. No, Steve felt that he was ready to kneel before Billy and suck that cock like a man slut would at instant demand and before every one else.</p><p>Fucking Billy Hargrove!<br/>**<br/>A half hour later, Billy showed him just how much enjoyment they could have in the storage room. Being fucked hard against a storage shelf was slowly becoming Steve’s favorite sexual experience. </p><p>It seemed deeper, it seemed crazier and it seemed even more charged.</p><p>Billy made his body quiver as he repeatedly came on that hard cock. The alpha made him see the stars. He could only beg for Billy to fill him up so deep with his hot cum…and he had half a mind to hope that someday this would be Billy filling him with pup.</p><p>Fucking hell. </p><p>Steve was more than gone.</p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!🙂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Are thy in love?🙂</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was in the darkness of Steve’s bedroom that a new discovery was made. It was on Steve’s expensive memory foam that things finally came to place. </p><p>Tangled up in each other, consumed by the very erotic pleasure filled fire that overcame them. Scratching, biting, sweating, cursing and moaning so heatedly. </p><p>Steve on his back, spread out for Billy to take apart piece by piece. For the alpha to lick, suck, devour and fuck. Steve’s legs were wrapped securely and tightly around Billy’s waist, showing just how much he craved the alpha, begging the dominant wolf to drill into him deeper. </p><p>Their lips met in a wet, deep, sweet caress. Moans spilled unto tongues, names being whispered into the dark. Bed springs protested under their moving weights. </p><p>Steve was in heaven. His whole body was on fire. He felt him, all of Billy’s thick veiny cock entering his dripping cavern repeatedly, driving at a deep, firm and wild force. The alpha’s weight pressing him into the mattress was nothing but comforting and addictive. </p><p>Steve cried out, pupils rolling to the back of his skull, toes curled in so tightly, as the mushroom head of Billy’s leaking cock punched his g-spot repeatedly; massaging his prostate good. He couldn’t contain it,  he had come repeatedly on that eager cock, wave after wave of white hot pleasure rolling off him, coating Billy’s pulsing cock in his slick and juices.</p><p>Billy hiked his legs higher, just so he could plough into his dripping hole- deeper and harder- was drawing out cries of wanton ecstasy from his lips. He was moaning hard and loud like a bitch in heat as Billy drove him higher up the bed till he was bracing his sweating palms against the wooden headboard. </p><p>Billy’s slowly enlarging knot was rubbing the sides of his cavern in an erotic massage- popping in and out of his horny wet hole. The alpha was panting harder than usual, driving harder into the omega underneath him- the sound of fertile, tight balls slapping hard into the crack of the omegas slick covered ass.</p><p>Both crying out their pleasures into the air, names were chanted like a prayer. </p><p>Fuck, Steve! Mhmm Billy!</p><p>Hands roamed. Steve gripping his alphas muscled ass firmly, cupping, squeezing and pulling the wolf deeper into him. It was all primal now. The bed springs squeaked louder and the headboard banged harder against the wall. </p><p>Steve screaming, “Ah, ah, ah! Oh Billy!”</p><p>Billy responding in a completely sexed out voice of, “Yes Steve. Oh baby, so close!”<br/>
Fully blown pupils met, eyes searing into each other’s, mouths gasping for air as they neared their orgasms. A realization passing between alpha and omega, a feeling so great being drawn from their embraced bodies. Suddenly heads were being drawn back, necks exposed as an orgasm so great hit both alpha and omega- together as one, bodies shook and trembled, muscles twitched, everything locked up from head to foot as they screamed out into the darkness of the bedroom in unison, “I love you!”</p><p>Billy filling his omega deep with so much cum, ball tight and cock twitching, knot securely locked inside the submissive wolf. Steve cumming from cock and dripping man pussy- slicking up Billys entire front in sex juices. Both kept on releasing for at least an entire minute- until sweating, tired, trembling bodies held onto each other. Soft moans and kisses were shared, hums of sweet desire being torn between them.</p><p>Both falling asleep, not caring if they were still buried inside one another. Sensitive and worn out from their very deep lovemaking.</p><p>Lovemaking?</p><p>That’s probably what this was.</p><p>Billy knew this was different. Steve knew this was different. This was no normal fuck. They wanted each other, they loved each other…..they probably fell in love a long time ago and are just realizing it now.</p><p>**</p><p>Billy pulled himself out of Steve an hour later, after he had woken up. Steve also woke up, complaining as his lover pulled his cock out of him, leaving him empty.</p><p>Billy chuckled and grabbed a wet cloth, cleaning them both up, before throwing it somewhere in the darkness of the room. They lay there on the mattress on their sides facing each other in all their naked glory. Fingers combed down cheeks, thumbs ran across lips, palms pressed into chests, and hands ran up thighs to squeeze at ass cheeks in the dark.</p><p>Billy whispered, “I think we discovered something, princess.”</p><p>Steve answered with such mellowed resolve. “Mhmm, Billy.” The omega swallowed the lump in his throat, “Is it real? Because, it is for me and I meant it.”</p><p>Billy was quiet, just studying the omega. Then, the alpha smiled lightly, “Yes, its real Steve. I do love you.”</p><p>Steve felt his heart flutter. “I love you too.”</p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy knew exactly where Steve’s erogenous zones were. And the alpha wouldn’t miss the opportunity to run his fangs, tongue and lips along those sensitive spots. Billy knew just how to make Steve come undone- moaning and begging for more. Billy would worship from head to foot until Steve was wanting more- until Steve was begging for his rock hard alpha cock.</p><p>Today, Steve was being worshiped on a bed of moss, right in the heart of Hawkins woods, just beside a running stream. It was nothing but primal and raw. Alpha and omega enjoying each other’s bodies in their natural environment. The only light was from the moon, peaking through the gaps in the leaves and reflecting off their sweating entangled bodies. </p><p>Billy found himself getting more crazy for the omega squirming and moaning underneath him. There was just something so beautiful and pure about fucking on leafy grounds. The way the smell of nature made him horny as hell- making him drive his slicked up cock deeper into Steve’s dripping hole. </p><p>All Billy could think of was how good Steve felt around him. Of how inviting Steve’s hot hole was- swallowing him deeper than ever before. It wasn’t long before he was nailing Steve into the mossy bed, moaning gruffly into the night skies. His balls slapped hard against his omegas sweating ass, filling the night air with dirty noises. </p><p>Soon, he felt it. His knot catch inside his omega and before he knew it, roars of pleasure was torn out of him. Before he knew it, he was shoving himself so deep into Steve, toes curling hard as a powerful orgasm was torn out of him- flooding Steve’s inside with loads of thick cum. </p><p>Steve’s back bowing hard, cumming on Billy’s pulsing cock.</p><p>They were a hot mess….extremely dirty hot mess for one another.</p><p>**</p><p>“Why is there a leaf in your hair, Steve?” Dustin asked, just as Steve and Billy sat down on the chief Hoppers worn out brown sofa.</p><p>Billy aimed a dirty smirk at Steve, voice teasing as he reached a hand out to pull out the brown leaf from the omegas thick hair, “Yeah Steve. Why is there a leaf in your hair, hmm?”</p><p>Steve shot Billy a ‘shut up’ unimpressed look, before slapping on a smile for Dustin and the other curious faces of the ‘party’. He shrugged, coming up with the horrible excuse of, “I tripped and fell.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Billy chuckled, flicking the leaf into Steve’s lap. “Must have been quite the fall.”</p><p>Steve raised a brow at the alpha, “Billy, stop it.”</p><p>“I don’t understand why you would want to take a walk in the woods at night, Steve.”  Dustin Of course aimed a disgusted look at Billy, “It’s cold and dangerous out there!”</p><p>Billy shot Steve’s overprotective friend a coy smirk, “Oh don’t worry shitbird. I did a pretty good job of keeping Steve warm and safe while he was wriggling underneath me. Trust me, he wasn’t complaining when he was taking it.”</p><p>“Billy!” Steve scolded in warning.</p><p>Dustin squinted his eyes, looking back and forth between Steve and Billy. The kid was still trying to decipher whatever Billy meant. Of course, Max wasn’t so slow, immediately figuring out what her brother meant, scrunching her nose and whining, “Ew, Billy!”</p><p>“What, Max? It’s a beautiful, natural act.”</p><p>Dustin was suddenly curious, turning to Max, “What does Billy mean, Max?”</p><p>“Ok Dustin! Nothing any of you need to know at your ages!” Steve huffed in annoyance.</p><p>“We’re not clueless children, Steve. We know what Billy meant was you and him were having sex in the woods, on the ground!” Mike folded his arms along his chest.</p><p>Dustin squeaked an over dramatic, “What!?” The kid turned horrified eyes at Steve then Billy.</p><p>The alpha just shrugged and said, “Yeah, we fucked!”</p><p>“BILLY!” Steve whacked the alpha in the arm, turning red, whilst the kids all started grumbling and complaining.</p><p>Chief Hopper shook his head, rubbing a hand down his face. <em>God spare him!</em> He cleared his throat loudly and said, “Ok, that’s enough from all of you!” They just had a wonderful get together dinner at his cabin and was just about to start up some hot chocolate- Hopper planned on completing the night with exactly some awesome time around the fireplace that night. Still the kids were complaining at chuckling relaxed Billy whilst Steve just looked like he wanted a hole in the floor to open up and swallow him whole.</p><p>
  <em>What if Demodogs found you, Steve!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What were you thinking?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t trust, Billy! He could’ve just left you there if the demodogs attacked! He’s evil!</em>
</p><p>Billy snorted, “Thanks!” Not even the slightest bit affected.</p><p>
  <em>Billy’s not like that Dustin!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh yes he is, Steve!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No he isn’t, Dustin!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve, stop being an idiot!</em>
</p><p>Hopper had had enough, voice booming, “ENOUGH!”</p><p>Suddenly all was quiet. All eyes were turned to him. He took a deep breath and said as calmly as he could muster, “No more arguments. Let’s just be happy that we’re all here and that the portal exposing our world to the upside-down is closed.” </p><p>El read her father very well and just shrugged. “Hot chocolate and pie then?”</p><p>Chief Hopper released a deep breath and chuckled, “Yeah, hot chocolate and pie.”</p><p><strong>TBC</strong> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Epilogue</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Epilogue</strong>
</p><p>“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”</p><p>Yeah, that question was one he never dreamt Billy Hargrove would be asking him. Though he lay in bed, naked as the day he were born, enjoying his post coital bliss, it still wasn’t enough to keep him distracted from the effect of that question.</p><p>Steve lifted his head from where it was resting on Billy’s sweaty naked chest, leveraging himself on his forearms just so he could peer properly into Billy’s nervous blue eyes. He panted out, “What?” Like he was unclear of what Billy had just uttered. Wishful thinking maybe.</p><p>Billy huffed out a breathless chuckle. The alpha’s eyes met Steve’s head on, heart racing a mile a minute at the hope he saw in Steve’s brown eyes. He could see that the omega was a little nervous too, and maybe it was time to repeat himself. He ran a finger down Steve’s sweaty naked back, voice hoarse from all the sex they had just had, asking, “Do you want to be my boyfriend, Steve Harrington?”</p><p>Steve’s eyes searched Billy’s face for any signs of deceit. Nada. None. Nevertheless, he wouldn’t let anyone fool him, not even this extremely sexy alpha. He uttered in a slight growl, “Don’t fuck with me, Billy!”</p><p>Billy’s eyes narrowed, his hand squeezing one of Steve’s ass cheeks real hard earning a slight cringe from the omega, “I’m not fucking lying, Steve! I’m serious as fuck here! I can’t pretend that I don’t have fucking feelings for you anymore!”</p><p>Steve should be serious, but he couldn’t just keep that smile off his face. His heart fluttered so warmly and he felt this bubbling excitement slowly come to take over him from head to foot.This was real, Billy was real. Naked, hard and strong beside him. By the time he spoke, he could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears, “This in not just something we do for payment, right Billy? Like…this is something real right? These feelings, these emotions…they mean we adore each other and want this thing to be something more than just a quick fuck.”</p><p>Billy was trying to keep up with Steve’s words. God! Is it too much to ask for just a simple ‘Yes or No’ from the damn omega that has broken down the walls around his heart? He sighed, “Yes Steve! There’s a whole lot of hot as fuck feelings and emotions now that are always present not only when we’re fucking but whenever we are around each other, ok! All I can think about is keeping you by my side, killing for you, making you happy, keeping you satisfied and…”.</p><p>Steve gnawed at his bottom lip nervously, “And what Billy?”</p><p>Billy huffed out a quiet ‘damnit’before he uttered, “And someday making pups with you!”</p><p>Steve felt his heart swell a thousand times more. Any omega loved the thought of having pups someday in their lives. It was always up to an alpha just how willing they were to plant a pup in an omegas belly and truth be told there were many alphas who resented the idea, seeing as they wanted to be living the life without any life alterations a pup would bring. So, this was big. This was really big. </p><p>Steve felt his hole flutter and become more drenched at the thought of Billy fathering his pups someday in the future. They would have beautiful blonde hair, sun kissed skin and gorgeous blue eyes like their alpha dad. He couldn’t stop the tears that pooled lightly in his eyes, voice filled with emotion as he said, “You wanna make pups with me someday?”</p><p>Billy raised a brow, “Are you deaf?” However, his alpha was excited seeing its omega in such fascination and awe. He smiled lightly, “Yeah, I’d like to make as many pups as I can with you, Steve. Build a mini pack with you.”</p><p>Steve giggled like a school girl with a crush, blushing hard. “Our very own puppy pack.”</p><p>Billy was captivated by the idea, he could just picture a miniature version of him running around and barking orders at his/her siblings. He chuckled, “Little Hargrove Junior will be amazing as pack leader!” He turned a fond expression towards the omega that has captured his heart, running a thumb lightly along Steve’s full bottom lip, “So, does this mean you will say yes to being my boyfriend, princess?”</p><p>Steve kinda loved the way Billy called him princess. He was getting used to it and it captivated his heart, entirely. He ran a hand down Billy’s well defined tummy till his hand came to grip his alphas hot hard cock. The moan his alpha puffed out was turning him on, along with the way Billy was now pressing the pad of his thumb into his leaking hole. He shivered out a breathless reply, “Mmm. Yes Billy. I would love to be your boyfriend.”</p><p>Billy couldn’t resist, using his other free hand to grab his omega by the nape of his neck, guiding the wolf down for a downright filthy wet kiss with tongue and teeth. </p><p>It wasn’t long before words were a thing of the past and desperate moans filled the air. It wasn’t long before Steve straddled his alpha and rode that hard cock till both were driven to the edges of another powerful orgasm. </p><p>Both experiencing something much deeper, raw and real.</p><p>Quick fucks were a thing of the past…lovemaking was part of the present and future.</p><p>
  <strong>THE END…</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: A big thank you to all the readers out there who have given this fic a chance. I may be posting up more fics soon. I hope you have enjoyed this fic, no matter how short it was.</p><p>🙂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>